Ouran High School Band
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Anime characters from other story, some of my characters are going to turn everything upside down for the Ouran High School Host Club when met. Ch 1 is up.
1. Ecounter

**Ouran Highschool Band Club**

Summary: A group of people came from U.S. came to Ouran Highschool to study, as they thought that the high school needed to be well, let's just say a bit better. Both have different potential same like the Host Club So they started a band club as it became successful. Setting: before anyone gone to the beach episode.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Hi everybody, sorry I didn't talk much. Exams are coming. 

Alicia: Did not, you have a lot of free time. But you didn't want to do it.

Dragon's Clan: Did not. How would you like it if I tell everyone who you really love including your crush?

Alicia: 'Blushes' If you dare.

Dragon's Clan: Hey Riku( from KH2)

Alicia: Okay, fine. I won't say anything.

Riku: Hey Alicia, hey Dragon's Clan. What's up?

Alicia: 'Blushes' 'Thoughts: He is just so cool.' Nothing, anyway I better run to kendo class.

Dragon's Clan: 'Thoughts: I so love blackmail.' Nothing, just can you do the disclaimer?

Riku: Sure, Dragon's Clan does not own Ouran Highschool Club nor songs or other characters in this fic. In this fic, the characters don't have a lover yet so pairings are unknown in this fic. She only owns Akira Stepford, Lin and Yin Chen.

Dragon's Clan: On with the fic.

* * *

PROFILES: 

Akira Stepford's profile:

Hair: Long Black, in ponytail

Eyes: Blue

Favourite Subject: Art, Computers, Mathematics, Physics

Year: Second

WARNING: Whatever you do, do not, I said do not flirt with this girl because she is good at Karate. Oh and one more thing, if she is ever wake up at very early in the morning such as 3:00am or so on till maybe around 7:00 am, unless for a very good reason to, you may pray that she is not angry with you which gives out the name Ice Queen because if she's still mad at that person who woke her up early she can do anything to make that person really scared.

* * *

Lin Chen's profile: 

Hair: Bangs are the same as the Hitachiin Twins, but more longer hair, black

Eyes: Black

Favourite Subject: Art, English, Modern Literature, and Engineering

Year: First

Warning: Not Revealed yet

* * *

Yin Chen's profile: 

Hair: Bangs are the same as the Hitachiin Twins, but more longer hair, black

Eyes: Black

Favourite Subject: Art, English, Math, Chemistry

Year: First

WARNING: not revealed yet

* * *

Ayaka Yukihiro (from Negima and no she doesn't have any lover yet so sorry Negi and any(any people in Negima) fans) Profile: 

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Favourite Subject: English, Mathematics, Mandarin, History

Year: Second

WARNING: Her life is similar to Tamaki but she lives with her parents, except she is more polite and princy like as well she used to be called Class Rep.

* * *

Setsuna Sakurazaki profile(from Negima, and no she does not love Konoka, so sorry Setsuna and Konoka fans): 

Hair: Black, tied to one side, never lets it down.

Eyes: Black

Favourite Subject: Geography, Mathematics, P.E, Japanese History

Year: Third

WARNING: if you intimidate this girl, she surely may want to cut you into bits. She is also very good in kendo.

* * *

Ku Fei's profile(from Negima, and she doesn't love any characters yet so sorry Ku Fei and anime lovers/fans) 

Hair: Blond, ties into small ponytails both sides

Eyes: Brown

Favourite Subject: Language, Drama, P.E, Math

Year: Third

WARNING: not revealed yet, but champion at Martial Arts in Mahora High and few other school tournaments.

* * *

Fai D. Flowright's profile:(from Yu-Gi-Oh, and the pairing in this fic is a secret) 

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Favourite Subject: History, English, P.E, Art

Year: First

WARNING: If anyone sees him very pissed, pray for a death burial because you may never know what's on his mind. He also likes to tease other people for fun when bored.

* * *

**7:00 am.**

_"The plane arrive from Los Angles to Tokyo has landed."_

A group of people came out of the arrivals chatting together, and one is talking to Ku Fei. Her name is Ayaka Yukihiro, her nickname is Class Rep-san and she gets along with other people very well. She attends to Mahora Junior High School along with Ku Fei and Setsuna, apparently she's the leader. There was another girl chuckling at the twins antics, her name is Akira Stepford, also been called the Ice Queen for a reason. Ayaka and Akira are both best friends since they both like playing music through piano.

The twins name are Yin and Lin Chen, both from China, but if you compare to the Hitachiin twins, they are a lot mischievous than them. The shortest one is Ku Fei who is the master of Martial Arts in Mahora Junior High School, and a lot smarter when she came to Los Angles. The girl next to Ku Fei is Setsuna Sakurazaki. She is very good in kendo, and attended the same school as Ku Fei. Although there is no bond between these two, and they seem to get along as friends. The male next to Akira, is Fai D. Flowright, he is kind and smart however some people gossip that he is like Negi's father, Nagi.

All of them got into the limo(Alicia: a limo how come they have a limo? Dragon's Clan: If you don't shut up, you'll spoil everything) and Akira told the driver to send them to Ouran High School. When they arrive, they started to tell the principal that they wanted to start their classes today in the clothes of what they are wearing, also start a new club. The principal agreed to it, and that they can use the Third Auditorium since no one is using it. It was on the opposite side of the school across the Third Music Room. They all went to their homerooms where everything is about to begin.

* * *

**Beginning of Class 1A, 2A, and 3A**

**Class 1A**

"Have you heard there are three new students transferring to our class?"

"Really? I wonder who they are. There are rumors saying they are part of a band."

Haruhi heard the conversations and wonder what is going on.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh you haven't heard? Three new students are going to be our transferr students."

"Really? Well I guess we better introduce ourselves to them." Hikaru appeared behind Haruhi as well Kaoru.

"This is conversation is causing up stirs in the classroom." Kaoru said.

"Well let's see who is it?" Hikaru gave an impish grin to Kaoru.

"Class take your seats please." The teacher said as she came in.

"I'm sure you all heard of the new students coming to our class. Please treat them nicely. You may come in." Two girls came in which casual clothes as well as a the boy who came in. The two girls both have bangs of the Hitachiin Twins but they both have black hair and brown eyes that are up to their waist lengths and look like twins. The boy was tall as Mori, except he has blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to Tamaki, but more playful kind. It seemed as everyone in the classroom are holding on to their air as they saw the new students.

"Everyone these students are all from America, those ladies are Lin and Yin Chen, and the gentleman is Fai D. Flowright. Now why don't you sit next to Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn?" The teacher ask as the same occurances happen in class 2A and Class 3a, just only with the other members of the band and the Host Club.

* * *

**Lunch Room**

**Host Club**

"Where's Haruhi?! You notourious twins!" Tamaki pratically screamed at the Hitachiin Twins (poor Hikaru and Kaoru) seeing that his 'daughter' isn't around with them.

"Milord you're so loud." Hikaru said none effective, and was blocking out Tamaki's outburst.

"You do know that Haruhi is fine. She is eating with the new students of our class, seeing that she wants to help them." Kaoru said as he repeatedly did the same actions like his brother.

"And here she is, being escorted by the new students, Fai, Lin and Yin. I thought you said that you get annoyed when boys are trying to go near Haruhi." Kyouya look outside then look back at the Hitachiin Twins who looked non-enchanted by this act, though Tamaki is.

"Well we do, it's just that when we saw the new students. Well how should we pu this. Two of them reminded us of old friends, so we could trust them, as well him." Hikaru and Kaoru explained to Kyouya all about the introduction and the following events.

**Fai's group**

"So Haruhi, who those guys with you?" Yin ask grinning.

"Oh they are my best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi replied with a smiled but then frowned when Yin look down while Lin was beginning to worry about her.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? Aren't they your friends as well Yin and Lin?" Fai asked with a smile.

"Yes, they were. I guess it's been very long since we last saw them. We hoped that they smile at us seeing that we are back, but when I saw them, they weren't even smiling like we hoped." Lin said as she hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry about that." Haruhi said as she looked at the sisters.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to hold on to the truth, but I'm not sure about Yin." Lin said as she looked at her older twin with concern.

"It's ironic that the younger of this set of twin is helping her older twin emotions. Then again, they are both halfs of each other." Fai said with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked Fai with curiosity.

"Whenever you see people as a couple, single, a set, etc. You never seem to see that one of them is the light, while the other is dark." Another voice replied. Haruhi looked at the tree as she saw a girl with black hair with blue eyes wearing reading glasses came out behind the tree reading a book with another girl with black and brown eyes holding a katana. Both tied up their hairs to feel the breeze.

"Everyone needs both halfs to become complete in heart, though this is just a theory. As a dream to become a lawyer, you should never miss any evidence as well looking at other people faces. No offense, but you should know that, since you hold on to someone that gives you the skills and techniques." The girl with the glasses looked at Haruhi with a smile as she closed her book and took of her reading glasses. The girl started to walk towards Haruhi and hold out her hand. "My name is Akira Stepford, and this is Setsuna Sakurazaki. I believe you met some of our friends, Haruhi Fujioka." Akira said, as Haruhi shake her hand. 'This girl somehow reminds me of Kyouya.' Haruhi thought.

"How you know my name?" Haruhi was surprised. 'This girl is so like Kyouya.'

"Research, now why don't you sit with us for lunch?" Akira asked smiling. The group talked to Haruhi that she should keep their whole identities a secret, because they are coming to see the Host Club. Now all they have to do was to act. The lunch was over later, as everyone got to their places. But one question remained in Haruhi. 'Fai is nicer than Tamaki since he doesn't have a big ego, though why would anyone would want to act if they already know some people in Ouran?' Though this question remained as Haruhi started going to her class with Fai, Yin, and Lin. They later met up with Hikaru and Kaoru for class which goes the same with the other Host Club members and the other new students.

* * *

**Afternoon**

It's the day where Haruhi told all the Host Club members yesterday that the real beach will be okay to go and she is not used to the artificial beach. The Hitanchii twins are deciding which bikini or swimsuit she will wear along with Haruhi saying no to every single one. Tamaki as usual daydreamed of how Haruhi will look like. Kyouya as usual holding his trusty notebook and writing for god knows what he is writing. Hunny and Mori help Haruhi choose the swimsuit, except Mori is just following Hunny everywhere. As they heard the knock at the front door everybody stopped at what they're doing. Everything was like a snap as everyone quickly changes the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Dragon's Clan: And thats it, until next time. R&R please for the next chapter 


	2. They meet

Chapter 2: They Meet

Dragon's Clan: Finally Finished. I do not own the characters in the story, nor the songs.

* * *

**The other side of the door**

"Ayaka, are you sure this is a good thing to do?" Setsuna asked.

"Come on, I heard voices on the other side of this door. Maybe these people can help us find our way to the Third Auditorium" Ayaka said as she opened the door. Rose petals flown everywhere as she sees a boy lounging on the couch surrounding by a group of boys except for one of them dressed up like a boy who is actually a girl. "Welcome to the Host Club!" all of them said. Everyone was dumbstrucked on what was behind the door but quickly put on her barriers along with everyone else.

"Um...okay, but that's not what we're here for, so if you excues us, we would like to leave." Akira said as she put on her best business face while closing the door a bit.

However, she wasn't able to close door fully when a short boy with blond hair and brown eyes pulled her to come out which allowed the door to become wider showing a group of beautiful/ handsome people as they all come in. "Please, don't go." The boy said with puppy dog eyes. The pulling showed her real face towards everyone in the host club. She was beautiful, with black hair tied up in a ponytail, with reading glasses, but behind them are blue eyes. This girl happen to wear a black shirt clad with blue jeans that shows her curves along wearing black running shoes and was carrying a blue binder, the hosts were in awe at how she looked like, except for Haeuhi, Hunny and Mori, but not as shocked as Kyouya as he saw two necklaces, a card, another is a cyrstal star because he believed that she is back.

"You seem to be in a firm grip, have you been doing karate?" The girl asked.

"Yes, but how did you know I've done karate?" The boy asked.

"That's my secret, I also did martial arts along with a friend of mine who is the master of it." The girl replied with a smile.

"Mistress Stepford, are you alright?" a girl with black hair that's tied to one side with black eyes wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt and blue jeans that also shows her curves, also wearing sneakers, she was holding a katana on her back.

"You do know that I'm fine Setsuna, but can you please not constantly call me Mistress Stepford any longer?" Akira said chuckling. "But your brother..." "My brother isn't here anymore Setsuna, nor anywhere within reach of where I am. So please call me Akira since we're not there anymore." Akira said with a hint of irratation inside of her, but with an apologetic smile at Setsuna.

"I wonder if I'm able to go into this year's karate club?" A girl with blond hair tied in small ponytails and brown eyse and brown skin, dressed in a Chinese dress that the point reached to her thighs with a ribbion attached to her back wearing a pair of Chinese slippers.

"I'm sure you will, I mean you beat down about all the people who are challenging you, also Mana who was veteran in last year's tournament. You'll be surely able to do karate since you study about 4000 years of Martial Arts, Ku." A girl said with blond hair and green eyes smiling as she was wearing a blue dress with wearing white lacy heals.

"Not to mention that you were captain of the Marital Arts Club before." A boy about Mori's height with blond hair and blue eyse with brown skin, wearing a white shirt with black pants. He as well was wearing sneakers, but they're blue.

"I once challenge Lin, but when I did, she said it hurts her arm a bit." The girl laughed a bit. This girl has long black hair, which has the bangs similar to the Hitachiin brothers. She also has black eyes, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with red jacket covering it along with black skirt that reached a bit above knees, wearing black sneakers also. This gave to the devlish figure.

"Yin, how could you?" The other girl said who look like about to cry. She look like the same as the other girl who talked before. However, she is wearing a long white sleeveless dress with a red sweater around it, giving her a bit of angelic figure. As soon as Lin said that, she was pulled by the wrist and into the arms of Yin.

"I'm sorry, I've gotten very tied up in this conversation, that I didn't notice your feelings." Yin said as she cupped Lin's chin. Lin did the same with Yin's as they ended up getting closer with their nose touching.

"Oh brother, here they go again." Ayaka sighed

"Then why Yin?"

"It's because I get to spend time with you, and you look very beautiful with those bandages around your arms."

"Yin..."

"Don't bother, everything will be fine." As Yin silenced her with a finger on Lin's lips.

"Wow, I didn't know this could be such a touching scene." "Me, neither. They almost remind me of some people." The twins said with fake tears in their eyes, however Haruhi sweatdrop.

"Does it matter that they're both are like you?"she muttered

"Hmm?"The twins still doesn't have a clue

"Nevermind." "Yin, Lin, are you going to pose like that in front of the boys?" Ayaka said nevously.

"Hey, it was just an act." Akira said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're surrounded by a lot of people who are fans of yaoi or yuri now(sorry Yaoi or Yuri fans), I mean we came here to look for a room to practice, not to act." Ayaka said staring weirdly at her best friend.

"Still thinking about him class rep? You do know that I can call him if you want." Akira teased.

"No, not now. I'll be really embrass if he sees me in this." Ayaka said.

"Then go with the flow, there isn't any problem with it." Akira said.

"What about you, you're really cold the last time."(Ayaka)

"I have my reasons"(Akira)

"Whatever, but you have to relax now, you know _**he**_ isn't here to stalk you." Ayaka said.

"Well anyway, it's rude to not introduce oursleves, my name is Akira Stepford, the girl with blond hair and green eyes is Ayaka Yukihiro, those twins with the forbidden sister love are Lin and Yin Chen, the one in the Chinese attire is Ku Fei, the one next to me is my friend Setsuna Sakurazaki, the English boy over there is Fai D. Flowright. What's yours?" As soon as Akira said this, everyone started to hear a high power motor and laughter.

"Ohohohohoohohohoho!" A brown hair girl with brown eyes, popped out from the ground. "There you have it, the forbidden sisters love, that was such a romantic act. I'm sure the girls are pleased to see this."(Renge)

'More like the boys will be pleased.'"And who may you be?" Akira asked with curiosity, but hiding the irritation feeling inside of her.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji, managress of the Host Club. And you must be the famous X7, I so love yours and your gangs music."

"Woah the X7, the famous group who sang "If We Were A Movie."(from Hannah Montana), "She's No You." (Also from Hannah Montana) and "In This Galley" (From Mario Vazquez) with Richard Grayson, they also played classical songs like "Toccatta."(Classical) and "The Heart Ask Pleasure First." (Classical), those songs are armazing." said Haruhi, though towards Akira's eyes she felt that she knows her before.

"Thanks for your complitment miss, it means everything to us." Fai said to Haruhi as he smiled towards Haruhi which blushed a bit in return, while Yin, Lin, and Akira just smiled, though the others don't.

"Haruhi? Do you know them?" Tamaki asked in a surprise tone.

"Out of everyone, I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, Tono." Hikaru said.

"They are the famous musical and singing groups called X7, who sings many soundtrack albums that are popular everywhere." Kyouya said.

"How did you know it is us?" Akira asked with a fake smile.

"I know everything about you, including how you guys are famous through your business and cafe." Renge said smiling.

"Woah, you own your very own cafe, that's amazing." Kaoru said.

"Can I come to see it next time?" Hunny ask.

"Sure." Ku smiled.

"Can I have your autograph?" (Renge)

"Heheheh...well that's nice to meet fans of us, but we will be leaving right now."(Ayaka)

"No stay, stay. Who do you want to designate?"Renge said with stars in her eyes

"Designate?"Akira ask as she took off her reading glasses from the schedule she has in her blue binder.

"Yes, designate. Welcome to the Host Club, where we gents can entertain the ladies and help them. You must be first timers, so I guess I will introduce them to you. So who do you prefer? The Wild Type?(indicating to Takashi Morinozuka, a.k.a. Mori) The Loli-shota type?(indicating to the short blond before Akira, who is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a.k.a. Hunny) The Little Devil type?(indicating to the identical twins, who are Hikaru and Kaori Hitachiin) The Cool Type? (indicating to the dark hair main in glasses, Kyoya Ootori who is the third son of the Ootori Group) The Natural Type?"(indicating to Haruhi Fujioka, who everyone in the band club knows that he is a she, but kept it from the Host Club)

"How about none of the above?"Ayaka said not very amused, as she was about to leave, she was pushed down to the couch behind her.

"How about try me, the King Tamaki?"(indicating to himself, a.k.a Tamaki Suoh, son of the Suoh Corperation) As Tamaki gently lifted her chin by his finger, so she can see his face. However, he doesn't know that she was smilling along with everyone in her band.

Usually, Tamaki will expect this girl to completely swoon over him, but what caught him off guard is that this girl did something unexpected. She laughed, like she knows what's going to happen as she steps up pushing Tamaki off of her. After this happens, surprisingly none of the glass vase broke. She steps toward him as he ended up sitting on a chair, and pull his tie toward her looking as if she is about to kiss him, but only a few centimetere between the faces.

"Look, I've just came here to find out if anyone of you knows where is the Third Auditorium, we've got band practice today. So to introduce ourselves to the whole school this evening, we're having a special ceremony. And if you don't like that, tough luck. I guee we have to choose now since we've gotten into this mess. What would you guys choose?"Ayaka asked.

"Natural Type" (Fai)

"Loli shoita type." (Ku)

"Wild Type." (Setsuna)

"Devil Type." (Lin and Yin)

"Cool Type." (Akira)

"Fine, I'll go with the Prince Type, but I want Fai to help him on that part." Ayaka smirked

"Hey, just because I've escorted you to a party before, doesn't mean that I have to teach someone else." Fai pouted

"This should be good course for the future. Well there is no harm in choosing so, Renge I would like to designate Kyouya Ootori." Akira said after she finished her phone call.

"Guess there is no harm done, we would like to designate Hikaru and Kaoru." (Yin and Lin)

"I would like to designate Mitsukuni." (Ku)

"I would like to designate Morinozuka." (Setsuna)

"I would like to ask for Haruhi, please?"(Fai)

"Fine, I choose Suoh." (Ayaka)

"All your desginations will be answered." Renge said with star struck when she saw all of them smile.

All of the band goes to their destinations of each Host Club Members.

* * *

**Kyouya and Akira's table**

Akira brought a sketch book with her, of a boy with black hair and brown eyes, while Kyouya was writing job entries. It was an awkward silence between these two, none of them seem to be talking to each other for a while. Kyouya had enough of this silence, as he asked the question that's been bothering him for a long time later.

"Aren't we supposed to talk to each other?" (Kyouya)

"Well that depends on what you are willing to talk about." (Akira)

"Why did you left?"" Kyouya asked as he put down the notebook.

"Pardon?" Akira was shocked about this sudden question, as she glanced up from her sketch book.

"Why did you left?" (Kyouya)

"Is it possible to sacrifice something that you love to save others?" (Akira)

"That's a rethorical question." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"Exactly, somehow you've reminded me of an old friend of mine." (Akira)

"Just answer the question." Kyouya said. 'If she wants to play, then let's play.'

"Does it matter?" (Akira)

"Then why haven't you notify me that you'll come back?" (Kyouya)

"That's confidental." (Akira)

"Then why did you come back?" (Kyouya)

"I came with them to study, and to see a friend of mine." (Akuira)

"Who is this friend?"(Kyouya)

"If I don't tell you, will you stop asking these questions? If no, then I'll tell you why I left." Akira shot an irratated look at Kyouya who simply smile.

"If it helps, then no." (Kyouya)

"Fine, I left because of personal business such as seeing my family again as well as helping them." Akira said as she glanced down at her sketch book.

"Why didn't you tell me?" (Kyouya)

"...I don't want to talk about it." Akira replied.

As everything goes back to silence, Akira tore out the page nicely of what she was sketching and fold it nicely as she gave it to Kyouya.

"Don't open it now till you go back home. I'm sorry I didn't contact you, because of my stepfather." Akira said as she sipped the tea cup.

"Why don't we go out later after the dance ceremony, like the old times?" Kyouya asked as he took the paper.

"If for just talking about the past, I don't see why not. I just hope she chooses the right person." (Akira)

"I know what you mean." (Kyouya)

"It's ironic that were seeing two people that are alike." (Akira)

Akira looked up in the middle of the Third Music Room as well as Kyouya, both Fai and Haruhi are dancing together, everyones eyes are on them.

"Looks like she choosed the person who is the slightly opposite of her." (Akira)

"In what ways?" (Kyouya)

"Fai is more of annoying, kind, smart, handsome, and understandable person who has the ability to cheer up a sad person, though before was different when he was locked up in that place. Haruhi, to me seems blunt, smart, kind, quite, as well understandable, very cute, desireless person though even though Haruhi doing something else, there are still qualities of women inside him." (Akira)

"You never the type to miss information." (Kyouya)

"Nor you, Kyouya. I always do this when it comes to solving problems." (Akira)

* * *

**Haruhi and Fai's table**

"About what Ayaka said before, why are you the best in being a gentlman?" Haruhi asked, confused whether both Tamaki and him are same. Fai gave Haruhi a smile, noticing that the person in front of him is female. Though he isn't surprise at all.

"I once work under royalty to assist in battles, giving advices, I have to learn the manners as well. Though there are different ways of people becomine disiplined." Fai replied.

"Can you show me an example?" (Haruhi)

"Why of course." Fai said as he got off his seat, and slowly made his way near to Haruhi's.

"I'll pretend to be the gentleman and you'll pretend to be a young lady." (Fai)

"Ok." (Haruhi)

"Will you like to have this dance?" Fai asked as he gently bowed infront of Haruhi.

"I don't know." (Haruhi)

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." (Fai)

"Okay." (Haruhi)

Fai led Haruhi to the middle of the dance floor, as both swayed to the music being put on by Lin. When the music began everyone starting to have their eyes on them. Though Tamaki wasn't happy as he tried to pry Fai off of Haruhi, with the help from Ayaka, he didn't do it.

"You've danced beautifully, madam." Fai said as he brought Haruhi's hand to his lips.

"Um...thank you." Haruhi was a blushing a bit because of Fai's charm. As Fai escort Haruhi back to their table, they never notice they've been watched by anyone, let alone seeing Tamaki all in anger was ignored.

* * *

**At Lin, Yin, Hikaru and Kaoru's table.**

At their table, Lin and Kaoru seemed to have a civilaized conversation while Yin and Lin looked away from each other but seemed to catch each other's glance.

"Kaoru, why you haven't recognized one of us this morning?" Lin asked.

"We rather have none of the rumors spread around. No that I'm saying anything, but we got a reputation here." Kaoru replied.

"I see. Well then, why don't we go out with each other for a while. Do you want to come Hikaru? Yin?" Lin asked sweetley.

"Yes." Yin and Hikaru both said this, but this surprised both of them as well as their other twin.

"I mean no." Lin and Kaoru raised an eyebrow at both of their older sibling.

"No!! That's not what I meant!! YOU STOP COPYING ME!" Hikaru and Yin are both glaring at each other.

"No, you stop it!." (Yin)

"You shut up!" (Hikaru)

"You stop it!" (Yin)

"You are!" (Hikaru)

"No, You are!" (Yin)

"You are!" (Hikaru)

"No, You are!" (Yin)

"You are!" (Hikaru)

"No, You are!" (Yin) The quarell continued as Kaoru and Lin both have sweatdrops.

"This is going to take awhile, your brother seemed more arrogant than the last time we met." Lin told Kaoru who sighed.

"Well at least your sister seemed as well arrogant, but why is she sad before?" Kaoru asked Lin.

"I can tell you, but that leave me tortured. So it's better not. What do you think we should to do now?" Lin said.

Kaoru then saw Fai escorting Haruhi to the middle of the Music Room. "Why don't we shut those two up? Then later put on some music for Haruhi and Fai?" Kaoru said as Lin did too spot the couple. Though this gave Lin a wicked idea as she whispered Kaoru about her plan. They both agreed, and went behind their older twin quietly, and both pushed their older twin together. Yin landed on top of Hikaru, but felt something soft on her lips. It had appeared to be Hikaru's lips. As Yin got gently push herself away from Hikaru, she then looked around for answers of who did it. Neither of them looked at each other for some time later.

At the meantime, Kaoru and Lin both have secretive smiles, blend in as they continuing talking, though Lin put on a song called 'At The Beginning' (from Anastasia) for Haruhi and Fai. As the occupants at their table looked at the couple, they were basically trying to keep down their laughter of Tamaki.

* * *

**Hunny and Ku Fei's table**

"Wow! A free sample of your Chinese deserts! Can I try it?" Hunny asked with stars in his eyes.

"Sure. Though I didn't bring it here, you can try it when you come to our cafe." Ku said.

"Yeah!" Hunny shouted as he hold to Usa-Chan tighter.

"That's a cute stuff animal." Ku said.

"Yes, his name is Usa-Chan."

"That's a nice name."

"Ku-chan?"

"Are you the person who train Akira-chan?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hunny ask with curiosity.

"Well, it's not part of her tradition. She wants to do it for a reason and self-protection." Ku replied.

"I see, that's why she seems sad when I met her for the first time. Right now she seems a bit happy with Kyouya." Hunny said.

"It seems so. Hmmm?" Ku then felt being watched as she looked through the window beside her. She spotted a pair of eyes stairing at the school behind the tree. 'Great, when is this guy going to leave Akira alone and that she has no part in him. Maybe it's better if I keep it a secret.'

"Ku-chan is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw something. Maybe it's one of my imaginations." Ku laughed nervously, well that lie is a half lie.

"That person is Akira's other reason?" Hunny said which surprised Ku.

"How you know?" Ku smiled.

"I looked at where you are looking and spotted a boy."

"Ok, I can't tell you much, but that boy is one of the reasons she left her old life."

"I'm feeling sorry for Akira now."

"Don't worry, she doesn't want any people worried about her. Hey, maybe I can teach you some techniques in Martial Arts and you'll teach me a bit on Karate?"

"Ok! Thank you Ku-Chan." Hunny went up and kissed Ku on the cheek. Ku blushed a bit red as she felt it on her cheek and smiled.

* * *

**Mori's and Setsuna's table**

"It's seems they getting along with each other." Setsuna said while Mori nodded. She then spotted Kyouya and Akira.

"It's so sad that she doesn't want to go back." (Setsuna)

"You mean your master?" (Mori)

"I wouldn't call her master, more like my sister." (Setsuna)

"Why?" (Mori)

"I was assigned to protect her from someone, before I left my old school." (Setsuna)

"You have to protect another one?" (Mori)

"Yes, but since everything is settled. There is not much fun there." (Setsuna)

"She seem strong as well, but you must know that she can choose." (Mori)

"She may be strong, but she has scars in her." (Setsuna)

Mori then saw through Setsuna eyes and Akira's, and he knew both are right.

"Let's hope that everything will turn out ok." Setsuna said as she looked at the center of the Music Room.

* * *

**Ayaka and Tamaki's Table**

"So I heard your the 'King' of this club." (Ayaka)

"Yes, and you are?" Tamaki smiled brightly.

"I'm the queen of the band." Ayaka replied who choosed to ignore the smile.

"So were both the same?" (Tamaki)

"Maybe, but I have better tastes." Ayaka said as she drinking her tea, as Tamaki ended up going under the table growing mushrooms.

"Why do you keep giving away love?" Ayaka ask changing the subject, which also changes Tamaki's mood.

"What are you talking about?" (Tamaki)

"I saw how you treated everyone with generosity." (Ayaka)

"You're not jealous, are you?" Tamaki ask with sparkles in his eyes. Ayaka however, was shocked and nearly spit her tea on to Tamaki, however she keep it down and put on a normal face.

"No, I'm not jealous. You should know that love should be treasured with one and another person. Not to everyone who you don't have a strong relationship with." Ayaka replied with a smile after she finish drinking the tea.

"You're wrong, Ayaka. Love should be spread to everyone, even to those who we never knew." Tamaki kept smiling, but soon Ayaka frowned with that statement.

"No, you don't understand do you? Love shouldn't be spread around like gifts giving away or kisses being given away. Of course, it can be that way, but that is called kindness. You are really naiive aren't you?" Ayaka asked as she began looking at him straightly. While Tamaki looked confused as ever.

"But love does make everyone happier." (Tamaki)

"Not everyone. it doesn't matter, that part of love you always give is called respect or kindness. The real love comes to the person who somebody fells in love withs someone who he or she care about deeply or sincerly. Like her with Fai." Ayaka said as both her and Tamaki both turn their attention and saw Haruhi and Fai, danicng in the middle of the music room. Tamaki was about to pull Fai away from Haruhi, but Ayaka restrained him, to put it simple. Tamaki is furious while Ayaka smiled at this.

* * *

"Then it's settled." Akira said after the conversation and handed Kyoya an envolope. "Here, you guys don't want to miss this as well. We'll see you guys later." Akira said with again a straight business face as she left with her friends out of the music room. 

"They are very interesting people." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"S-sh-she just rejected me." Tamaki said with tears coming out, began retreating to the corner of sadness.

"I like them, they're so cool, right Takashi?"

"Mmm." (Mori)

"Hmm" Kyoya was in a deep thought, having questions going through his head. Wanting answers to this.

"The weird thing is, although it is the first time we see them personally. I got a feeling that I meet them again when I was little." Haruhi said pondering on where she saw Fai as a child.

"Now that you mention it, I did see her before also. Just somewhere else." Tamaki said, getting over rejected.

"I like those twins, they seemed more mature, but they both act like Hikaru and Karou." Haruhi said.

"But I saw them before also somewhere else, hmm I believe it was the art designing/engineering course they're taking." The twins said.

"This letter? It address to us saying that we should come to the Third Auditorium tonight. Sounds like they're preforming alright to the whole school, and these are for free." Kyoya said.

"I would like to see what they're doing, but why the Third Auditorium, there aren't any chandeliers, just a stage, chairs, and tables." Tamaki said.

"We'll see."

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Finally finished with chapter 2, I can't believe it took this long. 


End file.
